Iomg never happened
by crybaby452
Summary: IOMG never happened but the truth will come out...when there seniors and eighteen and fun can happen if they find out that there both attracted to eachother hope you give it a chance! Seddie for sure


I DO NOT OWN THESE RIGHTS…BUT I OWN THE RIGHTS TO MY STORIES….I hope you enjoy the story please leave feedback…its love and it encourages me to write more! Enjoy=-)

IOMG NEVER HAPPENED…

I'm eighteen years old and have been infatuated by him for years. But nope nothing. No he hasn't noticed me, hasn't ever looked at me the way I've always wanted him to look at me. Nope but sure he dated but it never lasted long thanks to 'third wheel puckett'. Yeah I know he calls me that, but I honestly don't care as long as I ruin that date by 'not knowing' I'm being rude. Even though he's still a nub he's a grown up great nub. He no longer the short boyish guy. He's a tall muscular guy, his cheeks went from round and plumb to square and sharp. The only thing that stuck was those incredibly soft kind brown eyes he has.

FPOV:

Oh great here SHE comes. My warden. She still tries to tormentor me but she doesn't realize that it secretly turns me on. The more she tries to bother me the more I like her. I like it when she intrudes on my dates. I try to keep up a fake face by calling her third wheel puckett but really I like it. I like it even more when she tries to be physical with me. Tries being the key word. I'm pretty strong now thanks to weight lifting. I'm surprised that she doesn't feel me when I pin her, and if she does she's so grossed out that she ignores it. But I could have sworn that sometimes she lifts her hips to me on purpose. It seems like she's trying to flip me. She wouldn't try to torture me if she had any kind of feelings towards me, right? I mean it's not like were in junior high anymore. I sometimes fantasize on what it would be like just to tell her but it always ends up with her inflicting pain to the thing that makes me feel this way. And then it would ruin our friendship and I don't think I could take it if Sam wasn't a part of my life.

The Following day: SPOV

I used my key to get into the Shay's apartment. It still was pretty early so I went to the studio not expecting to see anyone. But when I got closer I could see his back to me through the glass door. Oh he really was quite hot. Did I just think the word quite? I opened the door then slammed it shut behind me making him jump. HA got him to flinch.

FPOV-

The door was slammed its Sam. My whole body goes into hyper drive and I shiver cause I know what's coming next. Physical touch by my tormentor but I'm ready for it. When I can feel her hand raise from behind me I turn fast and grab her arm and then pull her down to the ground and pin her. "Morning Nub." Is it twisted that I like her calling me that, maybe it's because every time she calls me nub I get a visual of what her nub might look like. Hey I warned you that I was twisted.

I grin and say, "Morning Princess." I can feel myself growing so I lift my hips off of her and she must have taken that as weakness cause her leg shot up and around my hip and she flipped us. She ended up on top pressing hard into me and I bet she can feel the pressure she's causing me. I blush slightly but before I could say something she tightens her grip on my hands that are pinned above my head and I swear that she rubbed her core into me. I couldn't say anything and for the first time in three years the lust showed in my face and I knew she saw it.

Carly had to choose this moment to come in. I guess she didn't see what was really going on she just probably thought that we were fighting again cause the next thing out of her mouth was, "Sam get of Freddie so we can start the meeting. Gosh you guys are so mean to each other." Oh she has no idea how mean. I slowly got up making sure to hide my little friend and sat next to Carly on the bean bag chair.

SPOV-

I should be embarrassed but I wasn't I was excited. I can't believe it, the Nub was hard for me. I can't believe that I did that but it felt great and his eyes were wide and there was pleasure there. Did he feel the same way that I felt about him? I need to play that game with him. Hard to get? I need advice from Carly, but without her knowing it is Freddie I'm talking about.

Thank god Freddork bolted after are meeting this morning, maybe he was confused. Good let the Nub know what it's like for me the past three years. I guess now was as good as any time to talk to Carly. I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "So…I kind of need your advice."

"Really with what?"

"It's about a guy."

"Tell me who is it, do I know him, is he tall, is he older, has he been in jail, is he in jail?"

I put my hand over her mouth and shook my head while saying, "Jail seriously, and no you're not getting any hints."

"Fine what do you want then?"

"Well I've liked him forever and well, I wanna know how to woe him."

"Forever huh? Is it that guy that's always in detention with you?"

"Gosh your not gonna give up, will you just forget it then."

I turned back to the show ignoring Carly then she said, "Sorry I'm just curious so is he into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he flirt back?"

I pause and think back. He always takes my torment and gives it back and he's nice to me. But is that flirting? But he was hard today but that could be just a guy's reaction. "I'm not sure."

"Okay, well have you said anything to him about dating?"

"No not at all."

"You need to talk to him."

"I can't were good friends and I don't want that to change."

"Fine here's what you do flirt with him for a week and if he doesn't breakdown and ask you out just be friends with him and move on."

"Fine but how should I flirt with him?"

"Don't you do already?"

"Obviously not well enough or I wouldn't be asking."

"Good point, well how do you flirt?"

"I guess, Kinda like how I act with Freddork."

"Well that's not gonna work unless you want him to think you hate him."

"Wait Freddie thinks I hate him?"

"Kind of more like you put up with him."

"That's not true."

"Come on Sam you've picked on him since the third grade."

"Oh…I gotta go Carly can we talk later."

"Sure, you can tell me all about that guy."

"Ummm…sure yeah okay bye." I walked out of the apartment without my bag and just walked straight home in a daze. Is that what Freddie really felt about me? Did I screw with him so much? Thinking about it maybe I do. But I can't just stop that would be obvious. Maybe I should be obvious. Why does likely someone have to be so hard. Thinking on that manner Freddie sure wasn't the boy I use to know. He grew up to be quite the man. Oh god what was I gonna do I feel like punching someone but I cant punch Freddie anymore plus he's not here.

FPOV-

I left as soon as I could no matter what I thought I couldn't get Sam grinding off my mind and I never went down. I tried thinking of kittens being killed but then same would say something with that perfect mouth and god help me what I wouldn't do with that mouth. I needed a cold shower and that has the first thing I did when I got home. Okay that and another thing…do you blame me I'm only human.

I was laying on my bed day dreaming when Carly burst through my bedroom door. "Freddie I need to talk to you."

I sat up and moved over so she could sit, "What's up Carly?"

"I've just had this strange conversation with Sam."

My ears were burning now, "Yeah?"

"She asked for my advice on something."

"On what?"

"Girl stuff but the thing that bothered me was she left all dazed before I even gave her my advice."

"Well what were you two talking about right before she left your place?"

"You actually."

"ME? WHY?"

"Ummm….she was telling me….fine only cause I want your advice and you have to promise not to tell her."

"Okay I promise."

"No you have to swear Freddie, I mean it! Sam was pretty secretive about this she barely told me anything."

"Carly I swear spit it out."

"Sam likes someone. Okay, she won't tell me who though!"

That hurt more than I thought it would. Like a stab to my heart. "So how does this have anything to do with me?"

"Well I asked her how she flirts with him and she was all like how I act around Freddie and then I said that's not going to work, Freddie thinks you hate him and then she got all weird and left."

"You TOLD HER I HATE HER?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"I don't know cause I am. I'm gonna go for a walk, later Carly."

"Now you're being weird." Carly left and Freddie ended up walking around aimlessly.

A few hours later I ended up outside the puckett residence don't ask me how, I just did. I guess I can't have her thinking I hate her….I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.


End file.
